Credit cards, charge cards, and other transaction instruments are commonly accepted today as a form of payment under a variety of circumstances. A transaction instrument may be used to complete a purchase in-person (e.g., at a retail store, a restaurant, or a hotel) by physically presenting a merchant with the transaction instrument. A transaction instrument may also be used to complete a purchase without physically presenting the transaction instrument by relaying information associated with the transaction instrument (e.g., account number, account name, expiration date, and billing address) to a merchant, such as though a point of sale (POS) device. Examples of merchants that accept transaction account information as payment, without physically receiving the transaction instrument include Internet, telephone and mail order merchants.
At times, the above commerce experience may be interrupted for various reasons. The Consumer, Merchants and Financial Institutions have been limited in the tools available for resolving these interruptions. Given the foregoing, a strong need exists for a system, method and computer readable medium that may be used to quickly resolve the interruption and assist with facilitating a transaction.